


Sparks Fly

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Pregnancy, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swen - Freeform, angsty fluff, teacher-student fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emma is a new teacher and Regina is her new student! I'm crappy at summeries but if you could read and give me feedback that would bre great:) There will be lots of Swan Queen fluff and angst but there will be a happy ending!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly September morning in Storybrooke Maine, Emma Swan had just arrived at her new school where she will be teaching Creative Writing to GCSE and A-level students for the next year. Storybrooke academy wasn't really known for there outstanding academic results and nice polite students from what Emma had researched, finding out that there wasn't many resources for students who were struggling, a lot of bullying and pretty much teachers who didn't give two monkeys about the students or their education, which is probably why Ofsted had reported them inadequate and has stated that the school, if it doesn't improve, has a very good chance of being shut down. But in all honesty it wasn't where Emma had hoped to end up when she became qualified in English and teaching just a few months ago but she couldn't be picky as so far she had no experience of teaching and other schools were bound to go for people more experienced. So here she was getting out of her beloved yellow bug to take a good look at the school. It was a very plain building with a sign above double doors that said Storybrooke Academy that looked like had seen better days but Emma of all people knew not to judge a book by it's cover so she got her handbag out of the back seat of her car, locked it and walked into the daunting building.

Regina Mills had just got up to go puke for about the 50th time as she was doing her make up. She looked down to her slightly swollen belly and prayed that this was all a dream and would go away. Regina found out she was pregnant yesterday which probably wasn't the best time less than 24 hours before she had to return to school and face everything after what had happened in the summer. She took a deep breath and got up to get dressed, she had decided to wear a baggy jumper and leggings in hopes to hide the bump. Even though it wasn't that big yet it was big enough to notice if they knew Regina as she was always naturally very slim. She hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy and wanted to keep it that way until she could get rid off it. She knew she couldn't keep it, her mother would call her a nuisance and failure, her father died a few years ago, her sister was halfway across the world and the father was definitely not in the picture. Despite everything going on with Regina's home life at school she was at the top. She was head cheerleader and definitely the most popular and fantisized girl in school with big brown eyes and a nice curvy figure she was every teenage boys dream. Regina however played hard to get, she didn't have a boyfriend neither did she want one. At school she was known for her sass, bitchiness and beauty a lot of people were scared of her teachers included, her mother knew the schools headteacher Mr Gold very well and so she could basically do whatever she wanted and get away with it. She was looking forward to starting year 12 and going back to school as it meant a slight bit of normality which she needed now more than ever. School was the one place she felt in control which meant she was content there as she didn't have to worry about not being good enough as everyone either wanted to be with her, or be her. She was basically the Beyonce of Storybrooke high and she enjoyed it. She then noticed the time and panicked. She quickly went downstairs and got a breakfast bar to eat on the way to school and went out the front door and made her way to school.

When Emma went to reception she met a lovely lady Eugenia Lucas who appeared to be in her mid 50s who showed Emma to all the important places staffroom, where different departments where, toilets, canteen and Emma's new classroom. She also introduced Emma to a few people to her granddaughter who was head of P.E Ruby, The librarian Belle, Kathryn Nolan who taught maths Archie Hopper who taught science and a few other people. So far everyone seemed to be nice and friendly. After a brief moment in the staffroom where Mr Gold had introduced her to everyone else and she learned a few more names she went to her new classroom. She had learned from Ruby that she was taking over from Sidney Glass who had to be sacked after he was found guilty stalking a students apparently. When she got to her classroom she prepared everything and looked at her timetable. She had double year 12s first then a free period after break and year 11 and year 9 for the last two lessons. She also looked at her students predicted and current grades, August was definitely right the students were underachieving by a long way still Emma had hope she could turn it around. One student in particular stood out, Regina, was predicted A* however was only working at a D. After she heard a belle she noticed that children had started arriving and would have Registration in a few minutes. Luckily Emma didn't have a tutor group this year so she had time to make a quick seating plan for her year 12s and prepare her first lesson which was about creative writing. Before she knew it the bell had rung and she had a line of students outside her classroom. She quickly smoothed her golden long locks and took a deep breathe then walked over to let the students in. They each pushed passed Emma and found any seat they like they then started chatting about whatever and they were chatting about. Emma started to countdown trying to remember what they taught her on her teaching course, when she tried 5 different things and was still being ignored she finally lost it.

“Enough!” The blonde shouted louder than she thought she could, the class immediately went silent clearly not used to discipline and respecting teachers Emma thought to herself. “My na?”me is Miss Swan and I will be teaching you Creative writing this year. I respect your all dying to talk to each other as it's been six weeks since you last all saw each other however this is my classroom and a place for learning so if you respect me by being quiet when asked and I will respect you. I am quite a laid back person but that's only if you do as I ask. Now any questions?” Emma felt quite proud of herself after her mini speech and realised no hands were up. “Now I have prepared a seating plan just so until I know all your names and who should and should not sit together, after that you will have a bit more freedom. Okay so i'd like you to all stand up and sit in the place I assign you to.” With that Emma went through the seating plan and they all seemed like decent students apart from what she learned was Killian Jones and Cruella De Ville who apparently took on the role as class clowns. After they were all sat in there sit she then began to pick up a white board pen ready to start teaching when she heard the door open she looked around to see who it was when her eyes landed on the most beautiful human she'd ever seen. The girl had mid length brunette hair, brown eyes and quite a figure. After Emma remembered she was staring at one of her students in front of her class on her first day of teaching ever she looked at the seating plan. “ You must be Regina then?” Emma said with a slight awkward smile.

“Um yea, sorry I'm late I was rushed and then I had to get my timetable, then I couldn't find the classroom as last year I had a different one and here I am.” Regina replied looking around the classroom. 

“It's fine I understand. I'm Miss Swan by the way I'm new.”

“Hi. Where do I sit?” She asked the blonde teacher blushing slightly. Regina didn't notice Emma staring as she walked in as she was too busy staring back into sea green eyes herself.

“Um... Right there.” Emma briefly looked at her seating plan then pointed to the desk in front of her desk. She put Regina here figuring she could do with some extra help.

“Thanks.” Regina said as she walked over to her desk feeling nervous as everyone's eyes were on her and she was sure she could here whispers. When she sat down Miss Swan gave her a book then began teaching. In the lesson Regina couldn't turn her eyes away from her new teacher and for the first time ever at Storybrooke Academy she actually learned something. Most teachers didn't really care if students showed up let alone listen but Miss Swan seemed to be able to keep the class under control so people who wanted to learn actually could. At the end of the lesson they had to write a mini assessment on something they had done in the holidays so Emma could see where everyone actually was and before any of them new it the double was over. Emma dismissed her class and collected all the essays before heading to break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'm thinking of doing a fanfic where people give me prompts and I do them so if you have any suggestions put them below they'd be much appreciated! The fluffier the better!

At the end of Emma's first day she got home into her small plain flat already with a huge pile of marking to do in one hand and her small bag of shopping containing a ready meal for one in the other. She put the bag and marking on one of the sides in her tiny kitchen then let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her first day at storybrooke wasn't too bad, she had made a few friends with a few other members of staff and she knew some of the children. Some for being really good and interested in lessons and others for being disruptive constantly, throughout the rest of the day though she couldn't get Regina off her mind. She seemed perfectly intelligent, she was pretty but you could tell you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her and clearly popular, Emma couldn't see why her grades were so low. The thought pulled her back to reality. She quickly put her shopping away made a cup of tea and then sat down and looked through her marking to find the essay Regina handed in earlier that day. Emma got her red pen and began reading through, once she'd finished Emma was surprised other than quite bad spelling and some poor grammar the essay was not as bad as she anticipated. Regina had wrote about her holiday from start to finish she wrote about socialising with her friends, visiting her sister in Spain who had a huge villa with a pool using very good imagery, she then wrote about her flight back and then said about studying and going to storybrookes beach for the rest of the summer wishing she was back in Spain. Emma was impressed, it wasn't overly creative but it still had good visual imagery and similes, Emma saw good potential. She corrected the spelling and added a few notes how to improve it further then started on the rest of the pile.

When Regina got home she saw no sign of her mother apart from the male shoes by the front door, guessing what her mother and the mystery man were up to she decided to stay downstairs were up to she made her way to the kitchen to fetch something to eat. After making herself a BLT and clearing up the majority of empty wine bottles covering the kitchen table she sat down at the table and fetched out her maths homework to start when she heard footsteps coming downstairs. She assumed her mother realised she was back and was saying goodbye to whatever conquest she had today after doing so her mother came into the kitchen rather ungracefully.

“Regina dear where have you been all day? I didn't know you had plans?” Cora managed to slur out as she sat across from her daughter and stolen half of her sandwich. Regina rolled her eyes at her mother.

“I told you yesterday I had school today Mother, I guess you were to out of it when you came home drunk to remember.” Regina bitterly replied.

“Regina Mills! Do not take that tone with your mother. You know full well I drink to avoid my problems. Problems meaning you! Maybe if you weren't such a stupid girl I wouldn't drink. I have nothing left of your father apart from you! Your completley worthless, your doing crappy at school, you don't even have friends! They just hang around with you to look cool because you have money! Money that I make! You blame me for what happened a few months ago but maybe if you were a better daughter it wouldn't of happened. You ugly, selfish, foolish girl. And yet you blame me for drinking maybe if I had a daughter I wanted” Regina couldn't take it anymore of the yelling so she began to pack her stuff up and walk to the stairs but as she reached the bottom of the staircase when suddenly she felt something hit her head. Then everything went dark. 

Regina woke up a few hours later still at the bottom of the stairs she tried to make her eyes focus. She slowly tried to sit up as she felt her head throb, she placed her hand on her head as she tried to stand herself up. A few minutes later when her vision was back she managed to fully stand up and take some steps. She couldn't see her mothers shoes so she went to the kitchen where she noticed a glass of water and a paracetomol. She took the medicine and drank the water when she saw a note that read ' I'm sorry for loosing my temper, but you know not to push me, I will be back late so don't wait up. Don't worry about your head it's only a slight bruise I checked, hopefully you have now learned not to push me. - Mother' . As usual her mother still blamed it on Regina no matter how much she hurt her. Regina placed a hand over her stomach feeling the slight swell. She then remembered, she quickly got up and ran to her phone to check the time luckily she had only been out an hour or two and she wasn't late to her appointment yet. She quickly got some shoes on then went out the door hoping the baby was okay.

The next day when Emma's alarm went of she was tired and groggy, she had stayed up most of the night marking and managed to get to sleep at almost 3am 3 hours later she was up again. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and went to the shower. On the other side of storybrooke Regina had no sleep at all she was up all night laying on the bed looking out at the stars with a hand on her stomach. Regina had a sonogram yesterday, she actually saw the baby for the first time, the doctor had also told her she was about 13 weeks and although the baby looks like a peanut she still couldn't believe it was in her. She also asked the doctor about abortion, who had went through a number of options with her such as abortion, adoption, fostering the baby until she was ready to look after it and had been told by the doctor to think about it and come back next month. To be honest though Regina didn't know what to do, her heart wanted to keep it but her brain was saying it was illogical. I mean if she was to raise it, she couldn't do it here and if it wasn't here she would be alone. How the baby was conceived is a whole other matter that Regina couldn't even think about. She was making sure no matter what when she thought of the life growing inside of her she was thinking of the life, not the father. They were two totally different things. When her alarm went off she realised she had stayed awake all night, She quickly showered and got dressed not bother to dry her hair she put on a bit of concealer and mascara and made her way downstairs. She assumed her mother hadn't come back last night so she quickly went out the door before her mother got back. She arrived at school a lot earlier than yesterday and saw her friends by the gates. As she approached Mal, Tink, Ursula and Cruella she made sure her belly was not visible by zipping her parka up. She went over and immediately got asked about Daniel yet again, she knew they all had fancied her ex-boyfriend and wouldn't give it up until she actually snapped.   
“I don't know where he is nor do I care. Me and Daniel are total history so i'd appreciate it if you stopped bombarding me with questions and keep your noses out! If not you can always go make friends with some other person.” With that she walked a way to go inside to her locker.

Emma arrived a little later than she had yesterday, pulling up in the car park at around 8 o'clock with some students already arriving. As she got out her yellow car she noticed Regina walking in looking either shaking with anger or tears. Deciding not to be a weirdo and go up to the girl she decided if Regina looked the same when she saw her later she would approach the girl then. She then got her marking locked her car and then went into the building making sure to grab a coffee before she started teaching to keep her awake. 

The day went quicker than expected and before she knew it her Yr 12's were outside waiting. She went over to let them in surprised when they actually sat in their assigned seats and were reasonably quiet. She took a quick register then began to talk.   
“I have marked the essays you did yesterday, a lot of them lacked language devices and the spelling was appalling however don't worry we will work on it, I know last year Mr Glass wasn't very good and this school is low on resources but we will get there. I'm now going to hand out your essays but please don't be disappointed or sad they will improve it's why we are here okay.” With that she handed out the papers frowning slightly when she heard comments by students doubting themselves. Self-Confidence is definitely something she needs to work with them on. Giving them a few minutes to look at the notes she had wrote on their essays she began to teach the students little things to help make a big difference in their writing. She then told them to write a short story with the prompt of looking up to the sky and writing about the five senses. She also put a checklist up and told them they had to come up with a simile, rhetorical question, triple, imagery and a metaphor in the story too. After they done that she decided she could quickly go through them before they left so made them read their book for 25 minutes until the last few minutes of the lesson. After hearing a few groins and why's from the students she explained that reading helped creative writing more than anything and she expects them to read for at least an hour a week. As she quickly skimmed through each piece of text the students had come up with the only one Emma was overally impressed with was once again Regina's, looking over at the girl who was clearly pretending to read her Science revision guide Emma frowned. She quickly glanced at the time realising it must almost be 3 O'clock she told the students to pack up.  
“Regina do you think I could talk with you for a sec?” Emma asked in a light tone. The girl immediately tensed and nodded her head. Emma quickly dismissed the class and when the last one went out she looked over at Regina who was clearly worried she smiled.

“It's nothing to worry about I just wanted to tell you how impressed I was with your essay yesterday and the story you did today. Your clearly a bright girl I don't know why you were underachieving so much last year but then again I wasn't here and it doesn't matter now. I asked you to stay behind for two reasons. Firstly I'd like to talk to you about maybe some extra tutoring? It's not that your behind your actually a lot better than most of the class but don't tell anyone I said that. But at the moment you won't be able to reach the A* I know your quite capable of getting after only knowing you for a little over 24 hours with the stuff I'm teaching In the lessons. If you were to get extra tutoring I would be with me or someone else whatever you'd prefer and you'd be able to get the tutors full attention plus learn the stuff you need to that we're no covering in class. I know it's a lot but will you think about it? It could really benefit you.” Regina was speechless she'd never had anyone offer to give her extra help before and she couldn't say no.

“I don't need to. I mean if it's okay I'd quite like you to tutor me? I do want to do well it's just I struggle.”   
“ I can see that you struggle with spellings and punctuation but your very creative so I wouldn't worry if you'd like me to I could give you spelling tests and go through punctuation with you, it sounds babyish I know but I did it and it really did make a difference. And I can do any day a week apart from a Wednesday? So if you'd like you can come here after school tomorrow and we could do it here?” Emma replied surprised Regina seemed so keen.

“Yeah that sounds great. Thank you. What else did you want to talk about?” 

“Oh yea I did notice you weren't actually reading a book but a revision guide earlier and wanted to ask why?” Emma asked and giggled slightly when Regina went wide eyed. “I'm not angry Regina I just would like to help you get a book before next lesson if you needed one?”

“Um yes sorry I havn't had a chance to go to the library yet and my dog destroyed all my books at home over the summer. Andthere is no need I will go to the library tomorrow .” Regina lied, truth was Regina had burned all of her books after deciding her daughter read too much.

“Well have you ever read the Harry Potter series?” Emma asked.

“No I haven't always wanted to though.”Regina hadn't dared to buy any new books in fear they'd just get destroyed again. Emma went into her bag and pulled out the first Harry Potter book and handed it to the girl standing before her who had a look of surprise on her face. 

“Here you can borrow it. It is like my ultimate favourite and very creative I think you'd enjoy it.”   
“Miss Swan I can't it's fine I cam just go to the library tomorrow morning.”

“Regina I insist now take it,please, and have a good rest of your day and see you after school tomorrow?” It was more of a statement then a question and Emma smiled when Regina took the book.  
“Thank you, and I'll meet you here tomorrow at 3 o'clock.” She then began to walk out of the classroom. “Have a good evening Miss Swan.” She said over her shoulder giving the blonde a smile.

“You too Regina.” Emma was glad that went so well and she saw Regina smile for the first time. She thought it made the girl look even more stunning than she already is. Both Emma and Regina looked forward to tomorrow and getting to know each other better. Regina went home read her borrowed book for a few hours and decided to sleep. She for the first time in a long time looked forward to the next day and went to sleep with her hand on her stomach and a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter! Thanks for such a positive response already! I hope this chapter was as good as the first I know I only posted chapter 1 this morning but I had nothing to do and wrote this! I may post tomorrow if not I will the following day. The father of the baby will be revealed soon as I don't want to rush the story but don't want to drag it out to much. All I can say is that it is quite a dark and weird twist but it won't be flashbacks or anything. Also basically Cora is an alcoholic who beats Regina and I havn't decided what I wanna do with her yet but she's evil now. Anyway hope your enjoying this story as much as I am so far and as this story will be quite angsty I want to do another story with prompts to improve my writing so if you could leave me prompts below I would appreciate it a lot and even better if their fluffy! :)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know 3 chapters in a day but basically I wrote the first 2 on fanfic and then had to make this acc and got an invite today so I made It then posted the first two but I was die for an update on fanfic today so I just thought why not! So here it is :)

The next afternoon at 3PM sharp Regina was outside Miss Swan's classroom unsure what to do. She wanted to go in obviously but as she was here at 2:59 she doesn't want to look to keen, on the other hand though she doesn't want to be late and look like she's wasting her teachers time. So she quicky draws a breath and knocks on the classroom door. After about a seconds silence she hears someone shout come in. As she opens the door and takes a step she sees her teacher on a chair trying to keep a poster straight with one hand and staple it with the other. 

“Isn't that dangerous?” Regina said smiling as she placed her bag on the table. Miss Swan then looked from the back of the room to Regina returning the smile.

“Yea, but I couldn't find a ladder and this classrooms so boring and plain so it has to be done. two seconds and i'll be with you.” Emma said as she looked back at the plaster board she was decorating. After she stapled one last poster she got down off the chair, and walked over to her desk. That was already filled with a lot of marking, a mug with a swan on and a marvel pencil case. “So where would you like to start? If there's anything you don't get in the lessons I'm happy to explain it to you or if you wanna practise some spellings we could do that or I could go through anything you did with Mr Glass that you didn't get. Or if you just wanna talk we can do that too okay. It's totally up to you and don't be embarrassed to ask for help okay, it's literally what I'm paid to do.” The teacher finished the sentence with a smile at Regina. Regina thought for a moment, she was kind of embarrassed she struggled with such simple stuff but Miss Swan seemed like the one's not to judge.

“I really dont get where or how to use punctuation apart from like the basics. Could you go over that?.” Replied Regina, she figured that was something easy to start with.

“Sure do you want a sheet or do you want me to explain it then you could try and right a paragraph using them?” Miss Swan said.

“Paragraph sounds good.” Regina replied. 

“Okay do you want a hot chocolate or anything? Or a biscuit?” 

“I'm good thanks I just had lunch.” Regina said subconsciously reaching down to her stomach that was more noticeable than usual as she wasn't wearing anything baggy. This didn't go passed Emma, who was slightly confused but didn't press on. After Emma took about half an hour to explain it to Regina, she then got her to wrote a paragraph using the punctuation she had just thought the girl. She was definitely impressed. 

“This is great! It's such a shame you had Mr Glass last year as you definitely have a good imagination and clearly have a passion to write!” Regina blushed at this, she wasn't used to having nice things said about her from her own mother let alone people she doesn't really know.

“Yea I get it from my dad I think, we always used to make up stories together and I think he was the one who taught me how to have an imagination, after he died I did nothing but read and write stories as it made me feel a lot closer to him. I loved reading.” Emma noticed how Regina's expression changed at the end of the sentence.

“What do you mean loved? What happened?” Emma said softly? 

“My mother, she didn't cope with the death very well and lets say ive never always been her favourite human. One day she got angry and burned all my books, even the ones my father gave me. I kind of lost my passion after that.” That was the first time Regina had told anyone about any of that. Emma sympathised.

“That's horrible. I can't believe a mother would do that! No one should have to loose passion in something they love just because someone said so! Especially when there's a reason behind that passion such as yours. I don't know how I could survive without books. They literally got me through some really hard times in my life too.” Emma gave Regina a sincere smile, Regina returned the smile. She liked talking about this to someone who understood. None of her friends liked reading, she hadn't met anyone who had apart from her father.

“Me too. Whenever life got me down I always used to hide away in the corner of my room and block everything out.” Regina replied to her teachers previous statement. Emma noticed how content Regina looked talking about this. 

“What do you like to read?” Emma smiled at how Regina seemed to beam as she thought about it, from what Emma could gather is that Regina, despite being 'popular' at school didn't really have anyone who actually cared for her. Who asked her about Regina's feelings and thoughts. Regina seemed a lot like Emma. Lonely with no real family and no one to talk to.

“Anything really I love John Green books even thought they make me cry. I love some of the more grown up Jacqueline Wilson books, I love Meg Cabot. My favourite genre is probably teenage romance novels though. And classics like Charles dickens and Stephen king. What about you?”

“You don't seem like the romance novel type of girl. I love Jk rowling any Sci-Fi books or fantasy books, I like a bit of romance and also comedy's.” 

“I must admit I read Harry Potter for hours last night. It is good can't wait to see what happens.” 

“Yea that series is definitley my fave! Have you ever watched the films?” Emma asked.   
“No I haven't. I want to though.” Emma's eyes immediately went wide. 

“Oh my god. No way I thought it was like the law! I remember going to watch it when I had a bit of money from one of my foster parents. It was the first time I had ever gone to the cinema and I was on my own. I think I must have been like 10.” 

“You were in foster care?” Regina asked carefully.

“Yea since I was born right up till I was 18 I moved around from foster homes to group homes then foster families and back and forth my whole life.” 

“Wow. No offence I wouldn't think you were a foster kid I mean you..” Regina looked for the right phrase careful not to offend the blonde but Emma finished the sentence for her.

“Have done something with my life?” When Regina nodded slightly it wasn't like Regina actually knew a foster kid but she had heard things.

“Yea. I'm a lot like you I used to write stories and read a lot. I remember all through school teachers would tell me off in something like maths for writing stories rather than equations but writing was something I was good at. I loved Tracy beaker because even though her mum abandoned her and she could remember her, I could still relate. I always thought my parents would show up one day and turn out to be some super famous singers, or really rich lawyers. I was quite imaginative and I guess it stuck. I never thought about going to uni or anything as normally, foster kids never do but I remember my teacher Mr Hatter. He was my creative writing teacher and tutor. We used to get along really well, he tutored me like I am you and he persuaded me to at least try for uni so I did. When I got their I had a lot of money issues and he paid them and helped me get a loan and even hired me as a T.A in his class room. He was kind of a brother figure I guess. I wonder where he is now sometimes.”

“That's amazing. I was 10 when my dad passed away and I always thought about different ways he could come back. I guess it's different though as I do know where he is. I don't think I could cope not knowing. Did you ever find your parents?”   
“No. The only thing I know is they left me in a baby blanket outside social services a few hours after I was born. I've tried finding them but there's nothing to find. I guess if they wanted me or were alive they would of found me. I guess i've reached that age where I'm passed caring. I can just find a family of my own.” Regina felt kinda sad at the idea of Emma having a boyfriend she was unsure why. She kicked herself when she blurted out the question.

“So do you have a boyfriend.” Regina immediately went bright red as soon as the question was out. “Sorry I didn't that wasn't sorry. You don't have to answer.

“No it's fine. But no I don't boys aren't really my type if you get my drift.” Neither woman knew weather that was classified as flirting.

“Ohhh. Right yeah fair enough. I mean whatever floats your boat.” For some reason Regina felt incredibly awkward at the thought Emma was gay. Not that she was homophobic. In fact Regina knew she liked girls herself, not that she'd tell anyone yet. It wasn't she was ashamed it's that if everyone knew. Her mother especially. She'd be more alone than she already is. She had never met anyone else who was gay before let alone fancied a woman who was. 

“Is that okay with you? Like you don't have a huge problem with it?” Emma had never cared what anyone else had thought of her before and she wasn't sure why she was starting to now. 

“No. Quite the opposite in fact.” Regina went wide eyes as she realised that either sounded like she was gay too which was embarrassing, but still okay, or it sounded as though she was gay and fancied her teacher, which she does but said teacher mustn't know that. “I mean-That-” 

“It's okay.” When Emma noticed the girl had become quite she had to ask the question she'd been dying to ask. “Are you- Do you. Think you might be. Be um gay?” The conversation between the two women had become incredibly awkward and Regina slowly took a very deep breathe closed her eyes and breathed out a   
“Yes” Emma could tell that was the first time she'd said it out loud. “But please don't tell anyone else. No one knows and they can't. Not that I'm ashamed they just can't know.” 

“It's okay Regina. I won't I promise. So anyone you got your eye on?” The teacher knew this conversation was highly inappropriate but she couldn't stop asking stupid questions. Regina didn't know what to say. 

“Um yes actually. You wouldn't know them though, different school.” Regina replied trying to hide the blush and prayed the teacher would not ask anything else so before the blonde could reply she asked “What about you? Any girlfriends?” Emma was surprised at how easy Regina seemed to be able to talk to. 

“No. I have no crush or whatever kids call it these days either.” Suddenly neither woman knew what to say and it was a silence filled with tension. Emma then suddenly looked at the time. It was about half four. “Jesus is that the time. You should head back before it gets dark. It was nice chatting about stuff though. I'm always here if you wanna talk about anything though. I'll mark your essay tonight and give it to you when I next see you. Also feel free to come in any day of the week just not a Wednesday.”   
“That's fine I have doctors appointments on Wednesdays anyway. Thank you for everything today though. Have a good night Miss Swan.” Regina said.

“You too Regina.” As Emma was driving home that night she couldn't think why Regina had to go to appointments weekly other than if she was pregnant, but Regina just come out to her as gay? The whole evening she couldn't get Regina out of her head until she finally fell asleep and dreamt about something else. Regina on the other side of town couldn't stop thinking about Emma either. She read the book Emma had let her borrow most of the night until she eventually drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the third chapter! I kinda like it but i'm not sure. I hope you guys did. Please keep the reviews coming in as they are what inspires me to keep going! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay. Leave ANY critism in the comments please.

For the next couple of weeks Regina went for tutoring most days apart from Wednesdays and a couple of days where Emma had a last minute staff meeting. They hadn't really learned anything else about each other or talked about their personal lives other than hobbies, books, films etc. Regina had definitely improved her writing skills and was doing well. Her bump was a lot more noticeable and she was coming up to 14 weeks. It just so happened today was a Wednesday and she was rushing. She had Creative Writing for her last lesson and had an appointment at 3:30 and it was raining. Miss Swan noticed how stressed Regina seemed but didn't think anything of it when the girl practically ran out of the classroom when she dismissed them. 

The next day although Regina hadn't had a lesson she still went to tutoring as she did most days, She genuinely likes her teacher, she kind, funny, caring and really nice to look at. Being in the blondes presence for an extra hour and a half each day was a million times better than being at home with her mother. So 3PM sharp on Thursday afternoon Regina walked on in, she ditched knocking a while ago as Miss Swan never seemed to have anyone visit her after-school. When Regina went in the first thing she noticed were her teachers black, thick-rimmed glasses that she had never seen before. In Regina's opinion they made the blonde look adorable. When she noticed she was standing by the door staring at her teacher with doey eyes she realised her teacher had said something. 

“Huh?” Was all Regina could reply. 

“I just wondered if you want a coffee and said hi.” Regina instantly went red from the embarrassment at being caught staring. 

“Uh, no thanks I'm good and hi to you to.” Regina said whilst blushing and set her bag down. 

“Okay well what do you need help with today?” Regina tried to think real hard for a reason. 

“Um could you go over the stuff you did yesterday please?” Regina did actually understood it but she would look like a weirdo if she had no reason to come. 

“Sure why don't you let me see what you did yesterday.” Regina got her book out and handed it to the teacher. After the blonde explained it it was only half 3 and Regina didn't wanna leave yet. Firstly because she'd have to go back to her mother, secondly it was raining and she forgot her coat.

“Regina?” Emma had noticed the brunette seemed to in a complete world of her own, she had been most of the week.  
“Yeah, sorry was thinking.”  
“That's okay I just wondered if your okay you seemed distant this week.” 

“Yea sorry I haven't been sleeping well.” Regina's hand instantly went to her stomach to rub the bump, which didn't go unnoticed by Emma. she hadn't been able to sleep as she couldn't get comfy or she was p all night thinking about what she should do. The longer she left it the harder it was. 

“That's fine, what were you thinking about?”  
“Oh, just trying to find an excuse to not have to go out and walk home in that.” Regina's hand pointed to the window, Emma hadn't noticed the rain.  
“Oh, well I could give you a lift if you could hang around for 20 minutes or so I just gotta finish some lesson plans.” 

“Oh no it's fine you don't have too I'll just walk.” 

“No seriously it's fine just wait, where do you live?”

“Mifflin street.” 

“The posh houses?” Regina rolled her eyes, everyone she's ever told her address to they have had the same reaction.

“Yes. The posh houses.”

“That's on my way home anyway. Just wait I'll finish up and give you a lift.”  
True to her word about 2 minutes later Regina was in Emma's yellow Volkswagen on her way home with a very important question on her mind. 

“What the hell made you choose yellow?” 

“What?”

“Yellow. Why?” 

“I like yellow, and I kinda stole the car.” Regina's eyes immediately went wide.

“Well I didn't but my boyfriend at the time did, it's legit now though he changed the number plate and everything. It's not something I'm proud of nor would admit to anyone so feel lucky.” 

“Oh I feel very lucky being driven home in a yellow stolen car, with my teacher. Fun times.” Regina put her thumbs up and gave Emma a sarcastic smile at the end of the sentence, which caused Emma too giggle at Regina's dramatic nature.

“You could always get out and walk.” 

“No I'm good thanks. I kinda like the yellow.” 

“That's what I thought.” The car went into a comfortable silence then as Little Mix's love me like you came onto the radio. They were both listening along to the music when Regina's hand rubbed her stomach, something that she had got used do doing lately and finds herself doing it subconsciously sometimes, which Emma had noticed too.  
“You okay?” When she saw Regina's confused expression she looked to the brunettes hand.”You seem to be running your stomach a lot lately, was just making sure your not ill or anything.”  
“No I'm fine It's just a habit I guess. Why is it really not normal?”  
“No it's normal it's just the other day and tell me to mind my own business if you want me too or if I'm wrong but the other day you mentioned weekly doctors appointments and you rub your stomach a lot, you never drink caffeine and no offence but I'm positive your belly gets bigger every time I see you and I don't think it's fat.” Regina was silent with shock, not because her teacher knew but because someone had actually noticed, and paid attention to her so closly. Some people would be offended or creeped out but Regina was just shocked, in a happy kind of way. Not even her own mother or her friends had noticed anything unordinary, yet someone she had met just over a month ago,noticed. Regina didn't even notice she had started to cry

“Hey, I'm sorry it's not my business and I didn't mean to offend you i'm probably wrong anyway.”

“No, no you didn't offend me, you just, you really paid attention. You worked out I'm pregnant” 

“Um yeah, sorry if it's creepy I was just concerned.” 

“No seriously it's fine. It's nice for someone to notice and actually care and ask how I am.”  
“So are you gonna keep it?”  
“I don't know yet. I want to, but if I did i'd need support from family and friends. Which is something I don't have right now. I've thought about placing him in foster care until I am stable enough too look after it, but that's risking getting kicked out with no where to go. Abortion seems the best option for it at the moment.  
“I'm sure there's loads of people concerned and have noticed Regina, what about your mother? Or your friends?”  
“My mothers either out or drunk. My friends are only my friends because I have money and to make them look good, my sister is halfway across the world, my fathers dead and the only person I have is my horse, Calvin. I have no one or no where to go if I keep this baby.”  
“Are you sure your mother would kick you out?”  
“She did the same to my sister.”  
“No offence, your mother sounds like a dick.” Emma asked as she pulled into mifflin street.  
“Understatement of the year. There's my house.”  
“ You know you don't just have Calvin? You have me too. I know I'm your teacher and everything but I don't know you don't feel like a student. You feel more like a friend, and I mean that the last few weeks I have really grown quite fond of you. And if it comes too it you can always stay with me. No one should be forced to give a baby up if they don't want too.” Emma said as she pulled outside Regina's house  
“Yea. You don't mean that though I mean its me and a baby. You'll get sick of me eventually. Besides I'd have nothing to give you in return, I have no job, no money, no life. That's it I'm nothing.” Regina said as she looked at Emma. Emma felt truly sorry for the girl, she has felt like Regina all her life and it's the worst thing imaginable.

“That's not true. Your so much more than just money. Your clever, funny, smart, sassy. Anyone would be incredibly lucky too have you. Regina your beautiful.” Regina didn't know what came over her as she suddenly leant over and kissed her teacher. Emma went wide as she felt lips on hers but didn't push away and closed her eyes. Just as she was about to kiss back Regina pulled away.

“I am soooo sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'll just-” 

“Regina wait.” Just as she was going to open the door Emma grabbed her hand, as she looked around she felt lips instantly on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it may seem fast but I didn't want the first kiss to drag out, neither did I want Regina to run away embarrassed. There will be like a part 2 of this chapter next! Also don't think this fanfic will be short, there is still a lot I want to happen so just trust me I think I might right the next chapter now and then post it later but I don't know. If not will be up tomorrow. Please leave comments and kudos. Thank you for all the support so far.


	5. Chapter 5

They kissed for a few minutes before Emma pulled away. 

“Look, don't rush out. I know this is supposed to be wrong and I am sorry but I don't regret doing that. It felt right. You can leave right now and never talk too me again if you'd like but I don't know what i'm really saying I'm not asking for a relationship but it would be nice to get to know better, to remain friends at least.” Emma was waiting for Regina to walk out and slam the door.

“I'd like that too. What you were saying earlier about being friends rather than a teacher and student, I feel that too. And i'd like to get to know you better too.” Emma was the first person in Regina's life to feel like a true friend, and even though the kiss may change things, she's ready for whatever fate wants to happen. As long as it included Emma in some way, just a friend is fine.

“Do you maybe wanna go for a coffee? Or hot chocolate, just to talk, as friends, I mean if you can't that's totally fine or if your worried about being seen with a teacher I know this place outside of town.” 

“I'd like that.” Regina smiled when Emma looked relieved at the answer.

“Okay.” 

“Okay.”

When they arrived at grannies diner about half an hour later they ordered two hot chocolates with cream and cinnamon on top. They sat down at a booth in the corner, where not many people were around. 

“Wow, this place is so cosey. How did you find it.”

“My ex-boyfriend, the one who stole the car, he found it out.”

“Awh, what happened? If you don't mind me asking.” 

“Nothing really, he was my first boyfriend, we were only 18, madly in love we thought we'd be together forever. We were both foster kids and we were trying to move to london to start a fresh, so he stole some watches to make money and then flee, anyways long story short he got arrested and got sent down so I went to Uni and yeah here I am. We still talk sometimes I think he lives in new york now and has a baby.”   
The waiter came over and handed their drinks over.  
“Do you still love him?” 

“He was my first love, I think i'll always love him. What about you have you had your first love yet.”

“No, I mean i've had boyfriends, obviously, but I didn't really love any of them.” Emma was surprised, from what she saw boys were lining up to date Regina.

“What about-?"

“The father?” 

“Yeah.”

“I was with him more because my mother liked him and I wanted to impress her rather than be with him because I liked him.”

“You must of liked him if you had sex with him.”

“I didn't really want to, I mean he didn't rape me but he pressured me until I gave in.”

“That's horrible. Everyone's first time should be special with someone they love.” Even though Emma had a rough upbringing and there wasn't much in her life that was special, her first time was one of them.

“Was yours?”

“Was my what?”

“First time special? You don't have to answer if you don't want.”

“Yea it was. It was with Neal and he didn't pressure me or anything, it was in the back off a car, but it was still special in a weird kind of way.” 

“The back of a car?”

“Yea, not the one I own now don't worry.”

“Phew.”

“Where is the dad now?”

“He moved half way across the country, his dad like my mother is rich. That's the main reason my mother liked him.”

“If he was here now would you want his help with the baby?”

“Not really, he was controlling and didn't care for me at all, he told me he only dated me because i'm hot.” Emma's heart broke at how vulnerable Regina seemed, and she was determined to show Regina she wasn't as worthless as she thinks.  
“That's horrible, you'll find someone though you deserve someone to treat you like a queen.”

“Even my mother thinks I'm worthless, I doubt anyone else would think any different.”

“I think different.”

“You hardly know me Emma.”

“No I don't Regina, but I'd like to know you, I also know that your a pregnant 17 year old with no support from anyone, I was exactly the same at your age and I know how scary it is, and how you feel like nothing but trust me things will get better. I promise I will make sure of it. I also know that you are strong. I mean I had no parents at your age I couldn't imagine having some and them being so horrible. You really do deserve better and I'm gonna help you get through this. And if you wanna keep this baby keep it. I have a tiny flat but it will be okay until I can help you get a place if it comes too it okay. I'm here for you.” Emma placed the palm of her hand on Regina's.

“Thank you, I appreciate it, You'd really take me in?”

“Of course I would, how long till your 18?”

“A month.” 

“Well, wait until then and I can do it legally but if you can't wait till then or just need to get out for the night then just say the word and you can stay at mine.” Emma got a pen out of her jacket pocket and scribbled some numbers on a napkin and handed it to Regina. ”Here's my number, call me anytime okay. I don't care if it's 2 AM or 6PM, I will answer.”

“Thank you Emma. But I can't burden you like that you've already helped me enough.” 

“No I haven't okay. We're friends remember?”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

“It's okay. Do you wanna go back?”

“Not really but I guess we have to at some point.”

“Sorry. But remember to phone if you need anything okay?” 

“I will.” They both got up to go back, most of the way back they were silent listening to the radio. When Regina got out the car when Emma had dropped her off she gave Emma a hug and a quick kiss before leaving the car. It was only a peck but it still felt right. That night Regina went to bed feeling relaxed knowing no matter what happens she has somebody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite short but I promised i'd update today. Please leave reviews! As I really don't know if this is okay


	6. Chapter 6

Over the weekend Regina spent most of it either doing homework, thinking about her baby, or thinking about a certain blonde. Regina felt a lot better in herself over the weekend too she felt content, nothing had really changed, her mother was still an alcoholic slut and still pretended like Regina didn't exist but Regina felt content knowing she had Emma. Her friend, her true friend. The thing Regina couldn't understand was the fact that Emma was her teacher and surely it should feel awkward being so close to a teacher let alone kissing one but Regina felt nothing had changed. Regina went back to school on Monday feeling refreshed and excited to see her teacher. As she walked through the corridors she noticed people staring and wondered why. She was just reaching her locker when she realised and looked down at her slightly larger than usual belly. She completely forgot this morning to put a baggy hoodie on and instead came to school in a nice blouse and skinny jeans that clearly showed she had gained weight. Which is what she'd tell people. For now, at least. When she collected her items from her locker she closed it and walked to tutor strutting through the hallways just to show that people talking about her won't get her down. At the end of the day she went to tutoring yet as usual. When she got to the classroom her teacher was no where to be seen but figured she could wait so sat down and got her book out. About a minute later Regina's heart skipped a beat when Emma walked in, in a white tank top that shown off her lean arms and tight skinny jeans that showed her curves in all the right places, Regina struggled to look away.  
“Hey Regina.”  
“Hey Miss Swan.”  
“I told you, call me Emma when no ones around honestly being called Miss all the time makes me feel like a 60 year old.” Regina laughed at the blondes silliness.  
“And how far from 60 are you exactly Emma?” She added the blondes name sarcastically and it was Emma;s turn to laugh at how Regina was subtly asking the question.  
“Are you low key asking how old I am?” Emma smiled when Regina blushed. “Well I'm not old enough to be your mother but still old enough to show you a good time.” Emma smoothly added with a wink. Regina instantly went red at the innuendo. “So what do you need help with today?” When she saw Regina go a slight shade of red, again, and the look of panic on her face she knew what was up. “Or do you just wanna talk and not do anything? I mean there's no concern of mine and you work so hard you don't really wanna do extra do you?”  
“Is it that obvious?” Regina asked with eyebrows furrowed.  
“Yes, but I don't blame you. I am pretty awesome if I do say so myself.”  
“”That you are.” Regina said dreamily, then blushed again when she realised she said that out loud. “That came out wrong.” Emma laughed at Regina's embarrassment.  
“It's fine. I also wanted to talk to you about something I've been thinking about all weekend.”  
“Go on.” It was now Emma's turn to blush.  
“Um, the kiss- I, this is totally unprofessional of me to say but I liked it and um was wondering, you can say no if you want but wondered if you;d maybe wanna go on a date with me? I totally understand if you say no, because I know I'm your teacher and it should be wrong but it feels right and I don't know-” Emma was interrupted when Regina said her name. The blonde looked into the hazel brown eyes across from her.   
“I would love to go on a date with you.”  
“Really? I'd understand if you didn't.”  
“Really, I'm more shocked that you wanna go on a date with a hormonal pregnant teenager to be honest.”  
“Well I like you even if you are a hormonal pregnant teenager.” Emma said as she walked over and took Regina's hands in hers. When Regina looked down Emma worried and tried to let go. “Sorry.”  
Regina, however kept a hold of Emma's hand and stood up. “It's fine.”  
“So I could pick you up Friday?”   
“Fridays good.” Regina said with a smile. 

The rest of the week dragged for Regina, and she was also running out of clothing that fit as she was coming to the end of her 15th week. She still managed to fit in a nice dress on friday though, it was a tight pleated dress that showed of an appropriate amount of her cleavage but covered the slight bump and was about knee length. She chose some matching black ankle boots with a heel as she wouldn't be able to wear them for much longer. It was 7:59PM and Emma was due in a minute, Regina got her coat and bag and waited outside like they had agreed, Regina's mother in her business was the last thing she needed. Regina felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw the yellow bug come up the street. When the car stopped Regina got in and looked at the blonde who was dressed in a red skin tight dress that showed off her lean arms and legs and a good amount of cleavage. Regina eyed the blonde up and down whilst licking her lips without realising.  
“Hey!.” Regina was pulled out her thoughts when the blonde spoke.  
“Hi. How are you?”  
“I'm great sorry I was like 1 minute late I had to get fuel.”  
“It's fine, You look beautiful.” Emma blushed at the compliment.  
“Thanks. You look gorgeous yourself. So what do you fancy? I figured with the baby if I chose somewhere you may throw up or have a craving for a certain food. So I thought i'd let you choose. “ Regina's heart melted at how thoughtful the blonde was.  
“Um i'm in the mood for Indian I think.”  
“Indian it will be then.” Emma then started to drive. “I know this amazing place it's a bit of a drive though is that okay?”  
“It's fine. We have all night.” They both smiled at each other and Emma grabbed Regina's hand as they drove off.  
Once they were at the restaurant, a beautiful building that overlooked New York, they were seated by the window at a candlelit table for two. They both ordered their drinks an orange juice for Regina and a white wine for Emma.   
“So how do you like it?” Emma asked Regina who was intrigued by the view.  
“It's unlike anything I've seen before. It's magical.”  
“Isn't it?”  
“Did you come here with Neal?”  
“No I didn't.”  
“Sorry. I didn't mean any harm by that.”  
“No, no it's fine I actually came here with one of my foster brothers August.”  
“Ohh, are you still in contact?”  
“No, he got killed.” Emma said with a sad look in her eyes.  
“I'm sorry.”  
“It's fine, how are you?”  
“I'm good.”  
“How you coping with pregnancy?”  
“Alright I guess, I mean I puke up every morning but it's okay.”  
“The morning sickness is easy, wait until you can't sleep because you can't find a comfy position and never get any sleep.”   
“Can I ask you something it's kinda personal.”  
“Sure go ahead.”  
“Do you have kids.” Emma's mood shifted instantly and Regina regretted the question instantly.  
“Not exactly.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Me and Neal had a baby, he was very premature born at 32 weeks. He had to stay in hospital his whole life and he fought and fought but he was just too tiny. They stopped his life support and he didn't make it through.” Regina fell a tear from her cheek.   
“Oh my god, that must of been horrific.”   
“It was, Neal was devastated, I was more in shock, it didn't really hit me until Neal left. By then he had gone to prison and we had split up anyway, if he had survived he would have had brain damage anyway so in a way I think it was the best for him.”  
“What was his name?”  
“Riley.”  
“I don't know what to say.”  
“Then don't say anything come on lets order and talk about something else. I have somewhere I wanna show you after this.” Emma said her mood suddenly getting lighter.   
After about two hours of the two woman talking about everything and anything they were getting restless and Emma had decided it was time to take Regina to the place she wanted to show her. In the car ride Regina was impatient and tried to guess, she was slightly surprised when they pulled up in grannies car park.  
“You know we came here a week ago right?”   
“No I didn't well I did but grannies isn't what I wanna show you.” Emma got out the car and took Regina's hand. They then crossed a road and into a woody part on the other side of the road from grannies.   
“Your not going to murder me are you?” Emma laughed at Regina's stupid idea.  
“No, silly I wanna show you something it's not far.” After about a minute of walking hand in hand through the wood, Emma stopped them in front of a tree and waited for Regina to give her a look.   
“You wanted to show me a tree.” Regina said with a hint of confusion.  
“Not just any tree, this was the tree I was found at.” Once Regina looked at her as if she was insane again she pulled a peace of paper out from her jacket and handed it to Regina who read it.   
“Oh my god, you were found by a tree? That tree?” Regina couldn't imagine what it would be like to be left by a tree to be found by some random person by her own mother. Emma just nodded. “That's horrible, it must feel horrible.”  
“It is, I got over it though, grannies is actually the diner I was taken too when a local walker found me in a baby blanket.”  
“I thought you said that Neal found it?”  
“He did,the walker who found me had a little boy with him, he was actually the person who found me. Anyway Neal did some research for me and found the article and tracked down august who was the little boy who found me. One night Neal surprised me with a picnic out here and told me everything, I met august a week later at the restaurant I just took you too and he knew nothing about my parents and the man he was with that day had died. Even though I still had no answers we were still close until he died. I always like to come here and wonder who had left me here and try and find answers. It will never happen though I guess whoever my parents are just don't care or are dead.” Regina walked over to Emma and hugged her. She couldn't believe how much Emma had gone through and how she was still so amazing.  
“I could never imagine doing that to a child, ever. I can't believe how amazing you still are though I mean I think if I had your life I would of gave up with everything a long time ago.”  
“Believe me I've wanted to, many times but eventually you get used too it and you learn how to not necessarily live but you learn to survive.”  
“Thank you, for everything, especially tonight I love how I you showed me places that were special to you.”  
“It's fine, to be honest I've never had anyone special enough to show it too so thanks for coming.”  
“I'm special huh? And anytime I love learning new things, especially about you.” They both looked at each other for a second before they found themselves kissing each other, not knowing who kissed who first. They kissed for what seemed like seconds but was actually minutes before breaking apart.   
“Say no if you want to, but do you think I could stay at yours tonight? I'm not expecting anything to happen I just I don't know, would like to talk and just be with you.”   
“That's fine by me on one condition.” Regina nodded. “I get to kiss you again.” Rgina just replied with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!
> 
> I hope this was okay, please review and tell me what you thought I love hearing feedback! Thank you to everyone who has review so far. :)


	7. Chapter 7

When they reached Emma's flat about half an hour later Emma became incredibly self-conscious about her tiny flat. She had seen the mansion Regina lived in and that looked like it was worth more than any place Emma had lived in all together and there was a lot. After parking outside the block of flats Emma turned to Regina.   
“Here we are” She said fiddling with her hands slightly. “It's only small, and the building isn't that great so if you do end up wanting to go home that's totally fine. And I'm sorry if it smells or anything I don't think it does you never know sometimes. Don't expect anything fancy as it's probably not what your used to or deserve but-” Emma was interrupted by Regina.  
“Emma it's fine I get it. You've only been here a few months and while I may have money unlike most rich snobs I understand there are people out there who don't have as much as me and that doesn't bother me. Don't panic.” Regina reached her hand out to place it on top if the blondes which earned Regina a tiny smile. “So, shall we go in?” The blonde just nodded and took her seatbelt off and exited the car. Regina followed. When they got out the car they both shuddered at the sudden change of temperature Emma went to the boot and opened it and tried to carry 2 boxes full of students books.  
“Here let me help.” Regina said taking one of the boxes off the blonde before she could complain.  
“Hey your pregnant you shouldn't be doing heavy lifting.” Emma said worrying. Regina just laughed at Emma's reason and found it cute how she was worrying about her.  
“Only 15 weeks Emma, I'll be fine now please can we go in before we die of hypothermia.” Emma just rolled her eyes and made her way towards the flats. 

Once they were inside Emma set the box down on the mini desk she had and then grabbed Regina's and did the same. After Regina looked around the flat, it had a mini kitchen with a oven, fridge, kettle and microwave and a rather large living space with just a sofa, desk and very outdate chunky TV. It was small, but it was kind of nice and comforting and almost homely totally different to the large mansion Regina lived in that had too much space and always felt lonely since her late father passed.   
“So, this is my flat. It's not much and before you complain I am saving up for a more updated television. Sorry it's so small but you can just go in my bedroom if you want some privacy.” Regina just smiled at how much the older woman seemed to want to impress her and make sure she was okay.  
“I love it, like you said it's tiny but I like that. I lie in a house that's way too big for just me and my mother and it always feels too big and lonely I guess. It nice here, warm and homely.” Emma's heart broke at the way the girl talked about her house and wished she could keep her here forever but still knowing the consequences if she did that.   
“Well, I'm glad you didn't hate it. There isn't much food here but help yourself to anything in the fridge. Also just let me know if you need anything like a change of clothes I probably have some spare t-shirts and pyjama shorts your size.”   
“Thank you. Could we change clothes and maybe watch a movie? If you have any.” Regina teased.  
“Yea sure. We could watch something on my laptop as I do have wifi. I'll just go get you some clothes feel free to nose around or follow me.” The blonde responded with a wink. Regina giggled and followed the blonde into the bedroom. When inside there was a double bed with polka dot bedding and a bedside table next to it with only a lamp and a picture. Regina walked over to the bedside table and inspected the photo further. Her heart broke when she realised who the boy in the photo must have been.   
“Is this-” She began to ask but Emma replied before the question finished.   
“Riley? Yeah.” Regina couldn't look away from the boy in the photo, a tiny person in an incubator with wires everywhere. She was pulled out of focus when she felt a hand on the small of her back, she finally moved her eyes from the photo and into Emma's.  
“He looks like you.” Emma just smiled.   
“Everyone said that. Poor him. Although he looked just like Neal too.”  
“Don't say that.” Regina responded and Emma didn't know what she'd done.  
“Say what?”  
“Poor him. He's beautiful Emma.” She turned around and came faced to face with Emma. “Your beautiful.” Emma jut wrapped her arms the brunettes waist and leaned in to kiss her. When the kissed finished they joined foreheads whilst Emma breathed a 'Thank you'. Regina just it her head up and kissed the teachers forehead before placing the photo back and turning around to the clothes on the bed. Emma's eyes went wide when the younger girl pulled the dress over her head leaving her in just a bra and underwear. Emma really tried to avert her eyes but she couldn't stop raking her eyes all over the brunettes tanned body. Before Emma knew it the brunnette was placing a t-shirt over her head and then put the shorts on.   
“Like what you saw.” Emma only realised she was still staring at the girls legs when she heard Regina's voice.  
“I um.” Regina just laughed in response.   
“I was just teasing. I don't mind you looking. I wouldn't of changed in front of you otherwise. Anyways now its your turn.” Regina said with a teasing tone. Emma just smiled still unsure of what to say so just pulled her own dress off revealing her muscular body and walking over to her wardrobe in her underwear and pulled out a pair of Lion King pyjamas she quickly pulled them over her body and pulled her long locks out of the cover. She turned around to Regina who standing with her mouth wide and staring at where the blondes backside was. The blonde just smiled and said.  
“So decide a movie I'll go get snacks.” And left the room with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update I had writers block and Exams and yeah it's been hectic. Please leave reviews as the more I hear you like the story the quicker I'll update as I won't feel the fic is as rubbish as it is haha. :) Also feel free too leave ideas or tips or something you wanna see happen as I know what I want to happen in the story but just struggling on HOW to get there so I could do with some ideas for filler chapters so I don't rush the story.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter!! I hope I was okay i've never wrote a fanfic before and wanted to do something kind of different! Usually it's Emma the student and Regina the teacher so I thought i'd change it up a bit. Any reviews would be great! Even if you hated it, I am new to this so some feedback would be great. I hope to update at least once a week and things may be slow right now but it will speed up I promise! Also if there is anything you wanna see in this fic just PM me or leave it in the reviews! :) I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
